Isolation
by DropsOfJupiter4
Summary: When Dink decides for a second time he doesn't want command of any army.


bDisclaimer: /b I don't own any of these characters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. This is my first fan fic so don't get anal about me.

"The second time they took away my old locker and bunk and desk, assigned me to a commander's cabin, and game me an army. But I just stayed in the cabin until they gave in and put me back into someone else's army." Ender's Game

Dink Meeker glanced around the commander's cabin. The cold metal walls seemed dull and lifeless. The only furniture was a small simple bunk and a locker containing his uniforms and desk. Dink slowly walked over to it, undid the lock and opened it. The emblem of his army stared him in the face.

Tiger Army. Quickly with all his might he slammed the frail metal door shut.

"I won't let them do this to me!" his voice whispered. He fell to his knees. His long thin hands went to his face. "I can't." 

Warm tears of a child streamed down, through his hands. Damn bastards. Why couldn't I live like a regular child? He rolled over on his back. The cool metal floors comforted his over heated body.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Earth. No, he couldn't remember it. He tried to picture his family. All he drew was a blank. He concentrated. All he could feel was the school rotating. Or was it his imagination? Nothing was real here, he decided. Nothing, not even the game, the threats or the buggers. Nothing.

When he woke up. If he was going to be a commander he should get up, dress properly and get to his army's bunk, after all practice should be sometime that morning. But he wasn't going he justified. They promoted me once, I refused, and they didn't do anything. The only thing different was this time they made him take the army. I won't go. I don't want to be any major part of their stupid game. If I just stay in here they'll have to listen to me and let me be a regular soldier and just play the game. The only reason I stay here is to play it he thought.

He made an effort to get up. His muscles screamed at him. Dink, old boy, you should of known better than to sleep on this pity less floor. He groaned at his next attempt to sit up.Finally he got up completely and staggered to his bed and flopped down.

He heard an almost silent shuffle at his door.Through the door crack a tiny slip of paper appeared.Feeling better he decided to check it out.It was not good.

REPORT TO YOUR ARMY  
IMMEDIANTLY  
YOU ARE LATE  
ORANGE BLACK ORANGE

Swiftly Dink tore up the slip.Who cares, he thought.No matter what I'm not going.He returned to his bed.Why me?

­­­­

Dink had done everything.He wasn't bored.Instead he was hungry and needed to go.Can't they see I'm not going along with their plans? The lights were out.Maybe he could sneak out and use the toilet. Or he could get them really pissed off and go in here.The idea kept passing through his head. I wonder how long I'll have to keep this up.

That's it. I give up holding.He walked to the corner of the room farthest from his bed.

When he woke up.He was thirsty and hungry.He couldn't communicate with anybody.They, the teachers, had repeatedly sent the message to report to his army.He couldn't leave the room.I can't let them win, he amended silently over and over to himself.

He felt like he was dying.He had been stuck in this room for over twenty-four hours.He heard a knock on the door.

"Dink, are you in there?" said someone."Please come out, it's me Zac-"

Like a furious child Dink grabbed his pillow and with all the energy he had left he threw his pillow at the door as he yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He heard footsteps run down the hallway. His throat hurt from that one burst of anger. He closed his eyes and spread his body over the flat bed.I can do this he thought. I can do this.

­­

Dink watched the little launchy play against Kurt.What did they little launchy say his name was? Ender?

Dink hadn't really been paying attention.He was back in action.The teachers had to break into his room to get him. His cabin stunk and he was just laying there on his bed- unable to move or talk.Or that's what they told him.He was dehydrated and just about delirious.He had just been assigned to the Rat Army about a month ago, of course as a regular soldier.Before that he had spent about a week in the school's medical section recovering.After all, spending a little less then three days without food or water wasn't a good thing.

But he won.

I won, he thought as he watched Kurt grimly get beat by the short, tiny launchy. Smart kid, he remarked silently to himself.


End file.
